Steven Rogers (Earth-TRN571)
; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN571 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human enhanced to the peak of human perfection by the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Creators = Marty Isenberg | First = Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 2 22 | HistoryText = World War II This version of Captain America lived a similar life to that of his Earth-12041 counterpart up until his mission to stop Hydra replicating the Super-Solder Serum in Europe 1944 during WWII, where he meets a time displaced Hulk who came from the future chasing after the Leader. Cap initially distrusted the green giant, believing him to be one of Hydra's experiments gone wrong, Hulk was able to prove he's a trusted who knows classified info like Professor Erskine's Super-Solder Serum (and that Cap liked double pickles with no onions on his burger). The two team up with same objection to destroy the lab and the Serum before Leader or anyone gets their hands on it. The two of them arrived too late as Red Skull imbues himself with Super-Solder Serum augmented by Gamma radiation courtesy of the Leader, thus turning him into Green Skull. During their imprisonment, Hulk was siphoned of his Gamma power while Steve was forced to admit defeat. Later on Steve somehow escaped and Hydra build their new gamma powered weapon called the Battle Ring that would help them win the war, Captain America has regretted this failure and stood up to amend his his choice. Modern day This version of Captain America was never frozen in ice, therefore he continued to fight against Hydra forces for half a century. In modern day, Hydra has taken over the world under the Leader's dictatorship while Captain Rogers is now an old man and last hero standing against Hydra. Steve came across the agents of S.M.A.S.H. from the original timeline and assisted him destroying the weapon that allowed Hydra to stay in power. They soon faced The Leader operating the Battle Ring, but their efforts to even dent it proved useless, forcing them to retreat. Captain America and the S.M.A.S.H. agents hid themselves on Liberty Island until Leader was able to locate and find them. Their first action was taking out the weapons cannons. During the fight Red Hulk and Skaar broke into the control room so Red could absorb the radiation from Skull, thus depowering the weapon. The Battle Ring weapon was destroyed as it crashed onto the giant statue of Leader. Captain America thanked the Hulks for their assist and contribution in defeating Hydra and salutes them as his timeline is undone by Hulk who was able to stop Leader's influences in the past. | Powers = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Steven Rogers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Captain America's Uniform: | Transportation = | Weapons = Captain America's Shield | Notes = * Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}